1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a terminal that includes an interrupt task requiring a user's auxiliary input during the implementation of a task list having a series of tasks sequentially recorded therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Even if functions of such a mobile terminal are diverse, there are functions a user uses often and it is increasingly required to improve functions personalized for a user.